


When Sky Falls In My Eye

by TheBestDayEver



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Family Secrets, Hiding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mystery, Restoration, Slash, Suspense, Transformers Sparklings, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestDayEver/pseuds/TheBestDayEver
Summary: Optimus had loved him, Optimus had envied him, Optimus had gotten something from him and then... Optimus had left him. And now that he's been ambushed, he has to try and find a way to keep the secret hidden.





	When Sky Falls In My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings are in the tags. This is just an idea I thought up in the middle of the night, and my brain wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote it, so I'm tired now. _Mondays...._
> 
> Anyway! Now that we're done with that... 
> 
> Sit back, read, enjoy, like, comment, fall asleep or do whatever floats your boat!

Optimus felt as if the very sky had fallen straight on top of him, the way the guns surrounding his back felt like the frozen hot atmosphere, and sounds of warningful growls were the sweltering sun.

He knelt down, back bent over with his arms wrapped tightly around him as to hide and keep him hidden. Optimus had tried driving away, as fast as he could, their afternoon plan to practice driving in the country side now completely ruined for they had been caught.

Now three seekers stood directly behind them, pointing a gun at his helm. It was so intense that Optimus could feel the weapons' frantic charge building up around his EM field. But still he refused to yeild.

"If you will not do as you're told and stand for me, Optimus Prime, then I will insure that whatever _precious_ cargo you have currently hidden within your arms will be thoroughly destroyed," Starscream hissed, his patience running thin as he pressed the gun against the autobot’s helm, "I'll give you one last chance... stand up... or I'll shoot you and _take_ whatever it is you hide."

Optimus clenched his optics shut as tight as he could, feeling the crowbar of grief smashing down on his chassis along with maternal fear and emotional pain. He tightened his arms around him, keeping from sobbing as his spark screamed out in anger and morbid despair.

"Dad...?"

"Shh," Optimus shushed him and moved his helm over the top of his as if to protect him further.

"Tick... Tock," Starscream mumbled hatefully, the gun snapping in his servo.

"Be strong for me," Optimus whispered, rocking him once and kissing the top of his helm, "Be strong."

"Who in Primus name are you speaking to, prime?" Starscream grouched in disgust, upper lip curling, "Finally gone mad, have you?"

It hurt to move his body, every gear so stiff, so frozen, so hesitant to move that it physically ached all throughout his body. Optimus didn't want to do this, he'd rather die, but he had little choice. He slowly, in the most sloth empathetic way, unwrapped his arms and leaned away from him, still keeping him in servos reach, not once breaking optic contact.

" _Wha?!"_ Starscream nearly jumped back in surprise of the sparking he saw standing in front of the prime. His optics wide, he looked over at his trine mates and Soundwave, seeing if they saw it too.

"Do not hurt him, Starscream," Optimus said firmly, his voice serious and demanding as he held his son close to him, "If it is me that you want, then take me... Just let him go though."

"And allow this putrid spawn of yours to walk around freely?" Starscream hissed in dissatisfaction and spite, "I'd rather offline you _both_ right here."

Surprisingly, Soundwave stood up and placed a servo on Starscream's shoulder causing the red seeker to look at him with a seething glare. Gesturing to the gun in his servos, he shook his helm.

Starscream instantly knew what Soundwave was silently implying, and he was about to just ignore him and move along to his prey, but much to his dismay, he gave in when he felt the gun shaking in his servos.

"Uh!" Starscream heaved an irritated sigh and shook Soundwave's servo off him, muttering an unhappy, " _Fine_..."

Optimus looked down into his son's big, bright yellow optics and cupped his cheek, "My son... Will you be a strong bot for daddy... Please?"

"Yes, daddy," came the sweet, spark wrenching reply.

It almost made Optimus cry as he rubbed his arm and nodded. "Good bot," he quietly whispered, keeping back all the itchy cracks and sad stutters that were forming uncomfortable balls in the back of his throat, "I need you to do something very important for me. C-can you do that, son?"

The little blue, purple and silver sparkling nodded, his optics full of both confusion _and_ understanding. "Do what, daddy?"

Optimus could hear that one very unsettling transformation happening behind him, and took a split second to contain all his emotional leakage before it spilt out into the real world. He grabbed his son and pulled him closer, kissing his helm as he whispered in his audio.

"I need you to turn around, alright," Optimus felt his son nod and turn around in his arms until he was facing the empty road in front of them, "Good bot... Now, I want you to run for daddy. Run as fast as you possibly can and never look back."

"Will the sky fall on me if I look back, daddy?" the sparkling tried looking back at his carrier only to have his helm moved back forward.

Optimus closed his optics as he felt his spark crumbling apart in his chassis. "Yes, son... Yes. But it won't if you can make it to the road," he assured, tensing when he felt the large pedsteps vibrating the earth below them.

"The road that glows?" the sparkling asked.

"Yes," Optimus closed his optics and released a long, soft ventilation as he pushed on his son's back, "The road that glows."

The sparkling took off running just as soon as a large servo landed on Optimus's shoulder. Then all hell broke loose.

Starscream flew over and landed in front of the sprinting sparkling causing him to scream in fright.

"Fomalhaut!" Optimus shot up to his peds and screamed, immediately jumping in to run after his sparkling, but big, grey arms hooked around him and kept him pinned. Yet still he struggled, "Let him go, Starscream!"

Starscream reached down and grabbed the sparkling by the arm, causing him to squeal and thrash.

"Put him _down_!" Optimus tried ripping the confining arms off him, but to none avail, "Fomalhaut-Fomalhaut, I'm coming! It's okay!"

"Now wait just one klik, Optimus Prime," Megatron's rough, menacing voice purred beside the mech's helm as he squeezed him in his arms, feeling his struggling turn utterly tense and quiet.

Optimus's optics were still clear stuck on his sparkling who tried pulling out of the decepticon trine leader's hold. His struggles out of fear and not pain which was a good thing.

"It appears that we have a new _guest_ on our list," Megatron said out loud as he looked at the little sparkling, "Care to explain, Optimus?"

"He is my son, Megatron, now let him go. He has done nothing to you," Optimus said back, his voice cold and filled with worry, "Take me in as your prisoner if you wish, but leave my son alone."

Megatron made a noise that seemed as if he were thinking about it, his optics scanning the sparkling as it continued to try and squeeze through Starscream's hold. "No..." He mumbled and looked over at Soundwave, giving him a nod before leaning back in and turning the prime around in his arms, holding him tightly.

"It would seem that we have _a lot_ of discussing to do, Optimus."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I named the sparkling after a planet because why the heck not?!


End file.
